


猎杀白俄罗斯

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M, WW2
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1941年的基辅战役中，狙击手萨克森猎杀狙击手白俄罗斯。In the Battle of Kiev in 1941, Germany's sniper Saxony hunted Soviet's sniper Belarus.
Relationships: Belarus & Russia & Ukraine (Hetalia), Belarus/Poland (Hetalia), Poland/Saxony (Hetalia)





	猎杀白俄罗斯

受炮火震动而掉落在维尔弗里德身上的墙灰已经叠了好几层，他还没有挪动一分一毫。

“你最好干掉白俄罗斯。”基尔伯特昨天的话在他耳边回响。

维尔弗里德一边擦着他的瞄准镜，一边听基尔伯特在一旁絮絮叨叨。普鲁士说的虽然是干掉白俄罗斯，他心里想的其实是要他干掉俄罗斯。南斯拉夫出奇的自杀则让他们成功在极短的时间里占领了贝尔格莱德，他们也计划这样对苏联。他们从第一天、穿过波兰踏上苏联土地的第一步就开始想着杀他了，维尔弗里德也好，人类狙击手也好，但从盛夏开始到现在，俄罗斯就是一次都没死过。这让他们始终缺乏一个乘着敌人士气低迷、一举打下莫斯科的机会。

基尔伯特在发现怎样激将维尔弗里德都没能提高他对俄罗斯的命中率后，只得接受杀俄罗斯确实不是太容易的事，转而将他的目标改为白俄罗斯。大战开始以来，白俄罗斯一直在最前沿，甚至根据情报常常就与他们处在同一个战场中；但他们却从没见她带兵冲锋过。他们因此断定她必然是苏联的狙击手，就像德意志的萨克森一样。萨克森在盯着苏联国家的性命，白俄罗斯当然也一定在盯着德意志国家的性命。杀了这样一个角色对他们来说也许比杀了俄罗斯更有直接意义。

“你让我去打一个淑女啊，太没有风度了。”维尔弗里德对着灯光看了看自己的镜头，然后拿下来又吹了一口气。

“你不是早想和她比试吗？”

“我哪有，明明是你们起哄的。”

在间谍传来过苏联国家的战斗能力报告中，白俄罗斯的狙击项得分给他们留下了极深的印象。每个国家当然都身经百战，枪法也没有差的；但苏维埃白俄罗斯显然是另一个级别的。他们因此揶揄他们中最善狙击的维尔弗里德，预备不远的将来能看到他与这位苏联的狙击手的决斗。

维尔弗里德不喜欢听从基尔伯特的命令，也认为受人怂恿就去做什么事非常愚蠢；但他不能否认，他的确有想与另一个卓越的狙击手在瞄准镜中对视的欲望。至少基尔伯特和利奥波德那两张迫切地希望他吃瘪的脸，就能收住一段时间了。

狙击手要占据至高地，这是常识。但在火力压制和轰炸过后残破的建筑中，越高的位置反而可能越成为活靶子。当战场在城市中时，他们将需要穿越最激烈火线的清晰视野，同时还需要避免被对方的狙击手发现。勃兰登堡是空军，装甲军普鲁士此时在后方指挥，白俄罗斯在寻找的一定是同为狙击手萨克森。符合条件的地方只有斜对着包围圈前哨口的一栋已经被轰炸过一遍、看起来毫无活动迹象的建筑物。透过镜片、温热的空气、炮火的轰鸣，维尔弗里德的目光清扫着远处那座被他锁定的建筑物里一切可供隐蔽的地方。

他发现了她。

娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，苏维埃白俄罗斯。她纤细的身子嵌在瓦砾和烟尘之间，同样成功地被炮灰所掩盖，几乎纹丝不动，如果是一般人一定无法轻易地发现她，但萨克森不是一般人。

他当然是早就认识她的，只不过不是这副模样。她往昔白亮得发光的金发沾满脏污，随便地零散地塞进军帽里，匍匐在被轰炸过的废墟中仍然显得渺小又可怜，完全看不出昔日克拉科夫宫廷中那个妙曼的，纯净的，洁白的，风月未雕琢的，令人神往的罗斯女人的影子。

他记忆里的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅几乎只同菲利克斯一个人来往，像是藏在深宫中的闺秀一样不与外人讲话，维尔弗里德当然也几乎没有和她说过一句话。她并不是从不上战场，也不是不接触任何一点政事，但她总是这么简单。菲利克斯亲昵地唤她“白（Biało）”，或娜塔莎。

眼见为实，阿尔洛夫斯卡娅的确是一个优秀的狙击手，从她挑选的藏身点和持枪的姿势都能够作此结论；但绝对不是完美的。现在，她映在维尔弗里德瞄准镜中的身影显然是过于焦躁了，她频率过高地偏动着枪口，显然是在不断地寻找德意志的狙击手。呼吸与心跳还是脱出了周围的环境，没能不动声色，或许手心还紧张得渗出了汗。或许因为她的明斯克刚刚败在德意志的军靴下，或许因为她的姐姐与他们反目成仇，或许因为她的哥哥每天如同疯子一样，疯到了连看见过的德意志士兵谈起来都会觉得好笑的程度。

他的上衣口袋里揣着一张地图，他们六月以来走过的路在上面都标作“苏联”，可他记得的仍然是白俄罗斯与东加利西亚。不久后这些地方都将正式属于德意志国，建起总督府或直接并入他们的版图。

另一个阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，乌克兰，他接触得更少。他听说过她与波兰的仇恨，见过她被撕扯的残肢；但那些模糊的印象都被盖过，就在数周前的一个深夜，她骑着一匹马，腰上还系着一柄弯刀，闯进他们的营地里，在齐齐对准她的枪口下云淡风轻，宣称将投靠德意志国。他们接受了她的帮助，但没让她来一起打基辅，普鲁士总觉得她对着自己的心脏还是会动些什么心思。她也不坚持，说请便，无论如何她会与苏维埃的敌人站在一起。

他们将那个阿尔洛夫斯卡娅宣传为弃暗投明的识时务俊杰典型，向苏联军中呼喊乌克兰将与德意志朋友共同反抗他们的苏维埃压迫者，乌克兰人和波罗的海人都响应了他们的号召。但这个阿尔洛夫斯卡娅还在焦虑地握着狙击步枪，卧在废墟中竭力寻找她找不到的敌人。

真可怜，他姑且心疼道。

他不动声色地将枪口偏动了一点，让阿尔洛夫斯卡娅的额头越过那堆瓦砾，钉在瞄准镜的十字中心，预备要用这一道虔诚的交叉为她祈祷。他轻轻地眨了一下眼，睫毛扫过目镜前端，拂掉这层火炮的嘈杂，回到他记忆里熟悉的、数百年前的这片土地上，回到他们都信仰天主教的时候。在那之前他信仰新教，而她信仰东正教；在那之后亦然。但在克拉科夫的时候，他们都是天主教徒。

维尔弗里德喜爱狙击的过程，这总被其他人说老派，但他只是更乐于在技巧而非暴力上战胜敌手，如同打猎，如同古典舞，如同欣赏歌剧和雕塑，这能让他体会到吵闹的机械战争中屈指可数的美感。

狙击手和狙击手是天生的情人，他们如饥似渴地在战场上寻找对方，先被发现的那一个将不得不承受唐突的爱意，如丘比特之箭射入心怀或眉间。

意思就是子弹。维尔弗里德想。

失败者即使不动如松，仍同逃窜。他原本还想再看一会儿阿尔洛夫斯卡娅在他的瞄准镜中慌乱逃窜的模样，但太阳已经越升越高了，交火的噪声也越来越恼人。他已经浑身被热汗浸湿，他实在是讨厌这种汗涔涔的感觉。

他扣动了扳机。

维尔弗里德背着他的步枪近乎轻盈地在一个个掩体中移动，巧妙地穿过交火的前线，很快绕回包围圈前哨，回到他们露天的临时指挥部，朝按在地图上一边和发报员一起监听着苏联通信的普鲁士吹了一声口哨，后者摘下耳机回过头。

“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅干掉了。”

“啥？”

“娜塔莉亚。白俄罗斯。”

“直接说白俄罗斯不行吗？阿洛夫……阿尔洛夫斯——靠，亏你发得出这个音。”

“哦？你不是会讲波兰语的吗？”

基尔伯特象征性地一脚踹过来。

维尔弗里德凑近发报员递过来的耳机，听见里面的忙乱不迭、惊慌失措的一连串跌跌撞撞的俄语。他懂的俄语不如基尔伯特多，但他能听出他们一直在重复同一句话，里面包含着发音与波兰语相差无几的“白俄罗斯”。他们一定是发现她死了，焦急地向每一个部队传达她的死讯，尽快传到她不知正冲锋在哪个前方的兄长耳中。

不知苏联人是否目击了白俄罗斯死亡的瞬间，有没有看见她消失的尸体，还是只姗姗来迟看见了孤零无主的狙击枪，只有在场的白俄罗斯族感受到陡然的一阵心悸。在维尔弗里德扣动扳机前，一直纹丝不动的阿尔洛夫斯卡娅突然浑身紧绷了起来，似乎过晚地终于发现了她寻找许久的目标，但已经来不及了。德国子弹穿过她头颅时令人激动的血花溅在她的头发上，远远地看，竟然有些波兰人的模样了——金子与血混杂在一起，模糊的，濒死的，漂亮的。

维尔弗里德离开克拉科夫大区的那个凌晨，菲利克斯是睡着的——或说昏迷的。他本来清醒的时日就足少。如果不是如此，他其实想和他分享他们的计划。他们将首先旅经他右半边的身体，然后是早不再属于他的白俄罗斯，然后是早不再属于他的乌克兰。还有更早不再属于他的波西米亚，他曾拥有过的女孩们或许会在某一天与他作伴，当他们都划入德意志国的版图时，这样他将不至于太过孤单。当然，他也不必担心她们会受伤，毕竟他们没有人与她们有什么不得不报的仇怨。

但是波兰真的会担心吗？或许不会。他真的会孤单吗？或许也不会。

1941年9月21日，白俄罗斯阵亡，这是巴巴罗萨行动以来德意志成功击杀的第一个苏联国家。基尔伯特吩咐好往明斯克敲一封急令，让士兵们仔细留意、切务控制住复生的白俄罗斯后，掏出一根烟，装模作样地点好，递到维尔弗里德嘴边，感谢今天最了不起的功臣。维尔弗里德知道他在阴阳怪气，坦克、摩步兵和斯图卡已经将这座城市压在掌心，杀白俄罗斯其实并不是什么必须的活动，也不会对战局有什么太大的推进作用，不过是为了进一步打磨苏联人的心智罢了。可他干脆顺其自然，接受普鲁士的奉承，凑过去叼住烟嘴，朝恶心不成的对方挑了挑眉。

他深吸一口气，让烟草味在肺中洗刷过一遍再呼出来，溶进基辅漫天的炮火中。


End file.
